Yeah!
Yeah! ist ein Song aus der zweiundzwanzigsten Episode der zweiten Staffel, New York!, und wird von den Singaz Wit Attitude bei den Nationals gesungen, womit sie es auf den vierten Platz schaffen. In der Episode ist der Song nicht vollständig zu sehen, da Will beobachtet, wie Dustin Goolsby den Saal verlässt und ihm daraufhin folgt. Das Original stammt von Usher feat. Lil Jon und Ludacris ''' aus seinem vierten Album "Confessions" aus dem Jahr 2004. Charts Lyrics '''Singaz Wit Attitude: Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah! Mädchen #2: Peace up! Mädchen #1: A-town's down! Mädchen #2 #3 in der Episode: Yeah! What? Mädchen #1: Okay Mädchen #2: Okay Singaz Wit Attitude Usher, Usher, Usher Mädchen #1 #4 in der Episode: Let's go! Singaz Wit Attitude: Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah! (Mädchen #1: Uh!) Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah! (Mädchen #2: Uh!) Mädchen #1 (Singaz Wit Attitude): I'm in the club with my homies Tryn' a get a lil' V-I, keep it down on the low key (Low key) 'Cause you know how it is (Woah!) I saw the shorty she was checkin' up on me From the game she was spittin' in my ear You would think that she knew me I decided to chill Mädchen #2: Conversation got heavy She had me feelin' like she's ready to blow Mädchen #1 #4 in der Episode: Watch out Mädchen #2: Oh! Mädchen #1 #4 in der Episode: Watch out Mädchen #2 (Singaz Wit Attitude): She was saying, come get me So I got up and followed her to the floor (Followed her to the floor!) She said, baby, let's go (Yeah! Let's go) When I told her I said (Singaz Wit Attitude) Mädchen #1: (Yeah, yeah, yeah) Shorty got down low said come and get me (Yeah, yeah, yeah) I got so caught up I forgot she told me (Yeah, yeah, yeah) Her and my girl used to be the best of homies (Yeah, yeah, yeah) Next thing I knew she was all up on me screamin' Singaz Wit Attitude: Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah! (Mädchen #2: Uh!) Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah! (Mädchen #1: Uh!) Mädchen #2 (Singaz Wit Attitude): She's all up in my head now Got me thinkin' that it might be a good idea to take her with me (With me) 'Cause she's ready to leave (Ready to leave, let's go!) No I gotta keep it real now 'Cause on a one-to-ten she's a certified twenty (Twenty) And that just ain't me (Mädchen #1: Yeah!) 'Cause I... don't know! Mädchen #1 (mit Singaz Wit Attitude): If I take that chance just where it's gonna lead But what I... (do know!) Mädchen #2 (mit Singaz Wit Attitude): Is the way she dance makes shorty alright with me The way she (gettin' low!) Mädchen #1: I'm like, yeah, work that out for me Mädchen #2 (mit Singaz Wit Attitude): She asked for one more (dance!) And I'm like (yeah!) But how the hell am I supposed to leave (Mädchen #1: Yeah!) And I said (Singaz Wit Attitude) Mädchen #2: (Yeah, yeah) Shorty got down low said come and get me (Yeah, yeah) I got so caught up I forgot she told me (Yeah, yeah) Her and my girl used to be the best of homies (Yeah, yeah) Next thing I knew she was all up on me screamin' Singaz Wit Attitude: Watch out! Don't stop the party! Girly listen, don't stop the party (Mädchen #1: Watch yourself!) To the window, to the wall! Show me what you're waitin' for! Mädchen #2 (mit Singaz Wit Attitude): Watch out! My outfit's ridiculous, in the club lookin' so conspicuous And rowl! These women all on the prowl Try to sing and get us, have to (throw in the towel) Mädchen #2: Forget about game I'm a spit the truth (Singaz Wit Attitude: What?) Mädchen #2 (mit Singaz Wit Attitude): I won't stop 'till I get 'em in they (birthday suits) So gimmie the rhythm and it'll be off with they clothes (Then bend over to the front and touch your toes) I'm rubbin the ladies who got the flow And when I'm through you'll be screamin' for more Singaz Wit Attitude: Let's go! Mädchen #2: How you like me now When my pinky's valued over three hundred thousand Mädchen #1: No it ain't girl, it's from the dollars store Mädchen #2: But when it hits the light you'll be all like wow Singaz Wit Attitude: Usher wants more! Mädchen #2: When we leaves 'em dead You know you wanna kiss on the lips so red Mädchen #1 und Mädchen #2 (Singaz Wit Attitude): Chill out in the crib (Let's go!) Take me home, we'll do it again (Let's go!) Ush-er Got the beat (Let's go!) Got the beat We've got the beat (Let's go!) Singaz Wit Attitude: Yeah, yeah, yeah Mädchen #1 und Mädchen #2 (Singaz Wit Attitude): Ush-er Got the beat (Let's go!) Got the beat We've got the beat (Let's go!) Trivia *Die Solistinnen des Songs wurden als Missi Hale (Mädchen #1) und RaVaughn Brown (Mädchen #2) bestätigt. Quelle *In der Episode ist nur der Teil von "Peace up!" bis "When I told her I said" zu sehen, da Will Dustin nach draußen folgt. Als er wieder in den Saal zurückkehrt, endet die Performance mit "Usher got the beat, got the beat, we got the beat!". *In der Mitte des Songs werden Stücke von Get Low von Lil´ Jon & the Eastside Boys und California Love von 2Pac benutzt. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 2 Kategorie:Nationals